Mangetsu no Melody
by fuyu no yukishiro
Summary: Sasuke melihatnya saat bulan purnama dan Sasuke langsung jatuh htai pada permainan sitarnya yang lembut. Exchange fict from Clarione. AU. AT (Zaman Heian), Maybe fictlet. R&R?


**Mangetsu no Melody**

**.**

**By : Fuyu No yukishiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Stars in my heart (c) Hiro Matsuba**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, AT (Zaman Heian), OC, typo, abal-abal, aneh dan sebagainya. Deskripsi yang tidak terlalu jelas. **

**ExChange Fict from Clarione**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**Semoga Fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan :D**

* * *

Gadis itu terlahir di keluarga pangeran. Dia anak dari seorang selir. Meski gadis itu ramah, meski gadis itu sering menebarkan senyum, meski gadis itu terlihat bahagia, sebenarnya dia tidak dicintai siapapun, juga dijauhi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

Tapi dia tetap memasang senyum bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Tersenyum kepada dayang-dayangnya dan mengangguk patuh saat keluarganya mengirimnya untuk tinggal sendirian di gubuk kecil luar istana. Tetap tersenyum meski hatinya menangis pedih menanggung semua hal buruk yang diterimanya.

Pemuda itu Seorang mayor Jenderal istana, bungsu dari keluarga perdana menteri Uchiha. Hidupnya hanya diabdikan kepada istana. Menjadi pengawal pribadi yang mulia kaisar membuatnya populer di dalam istana. Tak sedikit para dayang yang mengidolakannya. Tak sedikit lamaran yang dialamatkan kepadanya, tapi pemuda itu masih bertahan dengan status lajangnya, pun saat usianya sudah mencapai usia 18 tahun, pemuda itu masih setia mengabdi pada istana.

Sampai sebuah pembicaraan dayang terdengar di telinganya ketika dia diserahi tugas untuk berjaga di kediaman pangeran, tentang seorang gadis tegar yang ditimpa kesialan bertubi-tubi dan kini diasingkan di gubuk kecil luar istana padahal gadis itu tidak sedang sakit bulanan*.

Sejenak, sang mayor jenderal termenung dan tertarik bertemu dengan gadis itu.

* * *

OoOoO

* * *

Mereka bertemu saat **bulan purnama** tak malu-malu memperlihatkan keindahannya. Pemuda itu yang menyempatkan diri keluar istana saat jam bertugasnya habis. Pemuda itu sampai menyempatkan diri mengganti _I-kan_ dengan _noshi_. Lalu saat dekat dengan kediaman yang ditinggali gadis yang jadi bahan pembicaraan para dayang di kediaman pangeran itu, tak sengaja telinganya yang peka tertarik pada petikan sitar yang mengalun dengan lembut, namun terasa pedih di hati.

Sang Mayor jenderal turun dari kudanya lalu menuntun kuda tersebut berjalan mendekati arah suara sitar itu berasal dan pemuda itu terpana.

Tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya, seorang gadis yang masih setia menggunakan _hakama_ merah dan jubah luar berhias kupu-kupu itu ada di sana, duduk di tengah ruangan yang belum dilindungi tirai-tirai yang menjadi penjaga para gadis bangsawan. Pemuda itu melihat gadis itu tengah tersenyum sedih. _Emerald-_nya menatap fokus ke arah sitar dan jari jemarinya dengan lihai memetik sitar tersebut.

Mayor jenderal yang kini memakai _Noshi_ berwarna gelap berjalan pelan mendekati sang gadis, meninggalkan kudanya setelah mengikatkan tali di pohon yang ada di dekat sana. Tatapannya tak lepas dari gadis itu. Mengira-ngira seberapa lembut dan halus rambut panjang menjuntai berwarna merah jambu itu, mengira-ngira seberapa cantik wajahnya saat senyum penuh kepedihan itu hilang dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Saat petikan sitar itu terhenti. Sang mayor Jenderal berhenti melangkah. Jarak mereka hanya terpisah beberapa langkah besar. _Emerald_ mengerjap kaget ketika menyadari sesosok siluet yang mendadak ada di hadapannya sebelum sang pemilik bertindak dengan mundur menjauhi sitar yang baru saja dimainkannya lalu mengangkat lengan kimono kanannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin saat ini tengah merona merah.

"Siapa Anda?" pertanyaan itu menyadarkan sang mayor jenderal dari ketidaksopanannya yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan gadis bangsawan di depannya ini. Terbatuk sebentar, sang mayor jenderal membungkuk sedikit.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Mayor jenderal istana."

Sang gadis terdiam lalu hening menyelimuti mereka.

"Kau tidak mengenalkan dirimu?"

"Kenapa aku –" gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya karena merasa penggunaan kalimatnya terdengar tidak sopan untuk seorang mayor jenderal. " – Maksud saya, Kenapa saya harus mengenalkan diri saya kepada anda?"

"Karena aku mengenalkan diriku kepadamu."

Sang gadis tak menanggapi. Masih merasa malu karena wajahnya terlihat oleh pria asing yang baru ditemuinya. Gadis itu mati-matian menyembunyikan wajahnya – meski terlambat – dengan lengan kimononya. Pemuda itu mendengus ketika melihat tindakan dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Bukannya percuma menutupi wajahmu seperti itu? Aku sudah melihat wajahmu, Nona," kalimat Sasuke membuat gadis itu bungkam sebelum dengan ragu menurunkan lengan kimononya dan menolak menatap wajah Sasuke. "Jadi? Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura," jawab gadis itu setelah beberapa detik terlewat. Gadis itu menghela napas, merasa kesal dengan suasana canggung yang dibuat sendiri olehnya dan memberanikan diri menatap wajah pemuda asing yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu dalam. "Nama Saya, Haruno Sakura."

Mayor Jenderal Uchiha hanya bergumam sebelum berjalan beberapa langkah lalu duduk di tepi ruang.

"Kau pintar memainkan sitar," katanya. "Kenapa tidak memainkannya lagi?"

"Maaf tuan, tapi saya tak terbiasa memainkan sitar di hadapan pria asing," kalimat Sakura membuat Sasuke terdiam, dalam hati menyeringai, entah kenapa.

"Aku sudah mengenalkan diri padamu, jadi aku bukan orang asing lagi."

Hening. Sasuke tak berniat lagi bicara. Baginya, asal masih bersama gadis bernama Sakura di ujung ruangan ini, Sasuke merasa nyaman.

Sepertinya pemuda ini telah jatuh cinta pada Sakura, hanya dengan sekali menatap. Apakah itu karena pesona Sakura atau mungkin karena mereka memang telah diikat oleh benang merah takdir?

Sasuke mendongakkan kepala, menikmati **bulan purnama** yang dengan angkuhnya bersinar hingga tak banyak bintang-bintang yang terlihat lebih terang dari bulan tersebut.

"Apa yang tuan inginkan?"

"Tak ada," jawaban singkat. "Hanya ingin mendengar alunan sitar yang indah tapi begitu pedih di hati."

"Saya tak bermaksud memainkan melodi yang membuat hati pedih," ucapan Sakura terdengar lebih jelas, lebih dekat. Dari ujung matanya Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura kini telah berada di belakang sitar lalu memetik satu senar secara perlahan.

_Ting_

"Kalau begitu jangan mainkan melodi seperti itu."

"Saya tidak bisa," Sakura kini memetik dua buah senar secara bersamaan. "Alat musik merefleksikan hati orang yang memainkannya. Dalam hati saya rasanya tak ada melodi lain selain kepedihan ini."

Lalu gadis itu mulai memainkan melodi yang pelan dan menyayat hati. Semakin lama gadis itu memainkan sitarnya, semakin lama perasaannya terasa sesak dan perlahan ada setitik air mata yang mengalir. Sakura bukanlah orang yang tegar, Sakura bukanlah orang yang bisa selalu tersenyum ketika semua orang tak menginginkan keberadaannya. Ada saat di mana Sakura lemah dan menangis, seperti saat ini. Dia butuh seseorang, seseorang yang menemaninya ketika malam menjelang. Seseorang yang membuatnya tak kesepian.

"Ah, Maaf Tuan," kata Sakura ketika menyadari dirinya kembali hanyut pada kesedihannya sendiri. Saat gadis itu akan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan kimono-nya, jemari Sasuke bergerak terlebih dahulu mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Aku bisa memainkan seruling. " Mata Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung dan gadis itu merona ketika melihat senyum tipis mayor jenderal itu. "Bagaimana jika mulai besok malam aku mengiri permainan sitarmu dengan permainan serulingku?"

Tak ada alasan bagi Sakura untuk menolaknya bukan?

_**Finish**_

* * *

_**Author notes:**_

*Di istana bagi seorang perempuan yang sedang 'sakit bulanan' akan diasingkan ke suatu tempat karena dianggap kotor.

_I-kan_ adalah pakaian resmi sehari-hari untuk pejabat pria. _Noshi_ adalah pakaian untuk kesempatan pribadi yang terlihat mirip _i-kan_. Saya tak bisa mendeskripsikan seperti apa _i-kan_ dan _Noshi_ itu, maaf~

Pada zaman Heian, para perempuan terkurung dalam adat istiadat yang ketat. Mereka menggunakan kimono berlapis (_Junihitoe_) untuk menyembunyikan lekuk tubuh mereka dan tak sembarangan memperlihatkan wajah mereka. Biasanya mereka akan dilindungi oleh sebuh tirai yang disebut tirai kesopanan. Pada zaman Heian, perempuan membudayakan rambut yang bercahaya dan berwarna hitam panjang.

Sitar dilihat dari gambarnya sepertinya mirip dengan kecapi(?). Saya tidak tahu lagu-lagu yang dibawakan sitar, tak tahu apakah saat memainkan sitar boleh diiringi nyanyian atau bagaimana, jadi saya hanya mendeskripsikan sedikit.

Akhirnya selesai dengan GJ! Saya emang kesulitan kalau bikin fiksi di bawah 1k, jadi kelebihan sekitar 50 kata tanpa author notes, hehe

Gomennasai kalau malah Gak jelas begini... Aslinya ini di atas 2k. (-_-)"

Dan aku mau ngucapin Makasih untuk **Clarione** karena udah mau bikin proyek sama aku... Kyaa! Akhirnya bisa bikin Fict SasuSaku juga #Seneng.

Semoga **Clarione-_chan_** gak kapok ber-challenge (?) ria sama aku. Hihihi

Ok, Boleh minta repiuwnya?

Salam hangat :D

Fuyu no Yukishiro


End file.
